


You Don't Care

by armadil_Lo



Series: RvB Angst War [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armadil_Lo/pseuds/armadil_Lo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash has really fucked up with Caboose this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for the RvB Angst War: Wash says something really callous or bitter about Epsilon after he dies, and Caboose gets really really upset at him
> 
> From powerfulpomegranate on tumblr
> 
> This was rushed and I could have done better with the prompt but I hope you still like it.

There are four people standing around a bed in the infirmary. In that bed is an unconscious man that, according to medical examination, has no reason to be in this state. Despite bruises and broken bones and a possible concussion, there’s no indication of why he has been out cold for two days now.

But two of the people standing by Tucker’s bed are Freelancers. And they know better. Church is missing for a reason.

And Wash is _angry_. 

“Why am I not surprised?” he asks. The others in the room turn to him silently. Carolina looks at him measuringly, but he can’t see Grif’s or Caboose’s expressions from behind their helmets. Not that it matters. He’s going to barrel on anyway.

“He didn’t know it would cause this,” Carolina tries, gesturing to Tucker.

But that only makes Wash even more furious. “He was an _AI_ , Carolina. A computer program. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing. He knew exactly what would happen to Tucker.” He knows he’s ranting for no reason now, arms flinging about, voicing rising in pitch. But he can’t bare seeing Tucker like this, seeing everyone making excuses for Epsilon. “Look at him!” Nobody takes their eyes off of Wash. “Church _didn’t care_ , oh no, that asshole went right ahead and-”

And that’s when Caboose storms out of the room.

“Nice one.” Carolina barely reprimands him, putting almost no effort into even sounding a little sarcastic. Under normal circumstances, Wash would be worried about how exhausted she is.

Instead, he ignores her, ignores Caboose’s hasty departure and just goes back to staring at Tucker. Willing him to wake up.

There’s another beat of silence before Grif explodes. “Church was his best friend, you idiot!” he yells, trying to get the freelancer’s attention.

It doesn’t sink in for a minute. But when it does, Wash fills with regret and he silently leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. He breaks into a jog and goes searching for Caboose.

It doesn’t take long for him to find the man clad in blue armour. In fact, it takes less than a minute. He’s only sitting around the corner, but Wash freezes when he spots him. Caboose has thrown his helmet to the ground and has his face in his hands. _Shit_. Wash has to apologise.

He takes one step towards the curled up figure and Caboose’s head snaps up. Wash can definitely see his expression now. And it’s one he never thought he’d see on the sim trooper’s face. Caboose was already devastated - at Church’s disappearance and at the fragile state of his remaining team member - but on top of all of that, he now looks furious.

“Caboose. I-”

“No.” Wash frowns at the interruption and opens his mouth to try again. “ _No_ , Agent Washingtub. Leave me alone.”

Wash doesn’t know what to do, stuck mid-step towards the younger man. He’s not good at emotional stuff. But when he doesn’t leave, Caboose glares up at him again.

“Church cared. Church was my best friend. And maybe if you are the one who says things about him like that, you are the one who doesn’t care.” Tears well up in Caboose’s eyes even as he says the words.

Wash, feeling like he’s had a bucket of ice cold water thrown over him, can only turn and walk away.


End file.
